


Ascension Missing Moments - Dorian and Fenris, Name-Day Interlude

by TCRegan



Series: Ascension of the Wolf [19]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet celebration for Fenris's name-day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension Missing Moments - Dorian and Fenris, Name-Day Interlude

Fenris sat quietly in his usual chair in the corner of the room. There weren't any guests, any visiting dignitaries to attend to, so he needn't be standing. As official bodyguard to the Archon and delegate to the Liberati class, he was allowed a bit of a break while the Archon – and how he did love to be called by that title – worked diligently on his ever overflowing inbox. The scratch of the quill pen against the parchment was, however, slowly driving Fenris insane. He was bored. And today of all days should have been something special. He quashed the thought immediately, guilt welling in his chest.

_Stop that,_ he ordered himself. _You're not a slave. How many times must you remind yourself?_

His tenth year as a Liberati passed with celebration as he was reclassified as Soporati. Special services award from the previous Archon, plus the adoption making him officially a son of former Magister Gereon Alexius, and he was propelled upward. He would never rise further, considering he wasn't a mage, but he didn't care. He had more rights now than he knew what to do with. And one of those rights included capturing his lover's attention on his Name-Day. Which happened to be today. He checked the time, and sighed.

"Hungry?" Dorian asked, looking from his papers.

The desk at which he sat dwarfed him at the same time made him look exceptionally important. The gilded chair with red velvet padding added the extra grandeur Dorian required from his office. Large, floor-to-ceiling windows flanked the desk behind him, and they were draped with even more velvet in varying shades of red and black. He cut an intimidating figure, but Fenris had seen him at his worst, and at his best, and knew most of it was just for show.

"A bit."

"Why don't you head to the market for a bite?"

"Will you join me?"

Dorian gestured to the paperwork in front of him. "The Archon's work is never done."

"I see," Fenris sighed. "And tonight?" He hoped their plans for a quiet dinner together were still on. If it wasn't for a quick, almost obligatory, 'congratulations' this morning, he might have thought Dorian forgot all about what day it was.

"We'll see." Dorian frowned. "I'll make time, I promise. Eight o'clock tonight at Alexius's? I don't want to keep you here when you should be enjoying the day."

"I would enjoy it more if you were there."

"You say the sweetest things. No wonder I keep you around. Go on. Eight o'clock. I promise."

Fenris sighed again and pulled himself up from the chair. He checked his daggers, then leaned down for a kiss, which Dorian happily gave.

"Mm," Dorian muttered against his lips. "Eight. And after dinner, I promise I'll make the waiting worthwhile."

"You had better."

Fenris left him to it, knowing there was no other pressing business that day except for the piles of papers that needed signing, and set off to enjoy the market himself, alone.

-

They kept a modest set of apartments in Minrathous among other cities in Thedas, but inevitably they ended up spending more time at Alexius's estate than elsewhere. It was a joke that Dorian should actually be paying rent to Alexius, but no one seemed to mind. Today it was even less of an issue, as Alexius was in Antiva, enjoying a well-deserved retirement while Felix took over his Magisterium duties. His wife was the perfect foil to him; where Felix was becoming somewhat more serious, Livia was cheerful and bubbly and the perfect mother to their beautiful son, Roman. Fenris in general disliked children, though Dorian got on rather well with them. Roman was family, however, and he found that he didn't mind being 'Uncle Fenris' as much as he thought he would. 

He'd written to Hawke some months ago, inviting both him and Anders to come to Tevinter for a small celebration, but received word that things were awfully busy at Skyhold and they wouldn't be able to make it. He understood, but it was nevertheless disappointing. The mentality that he was not allowed to have anything for himself was hammered into him from birth, then rebirth after he received his markings. Though he was years removed from that life, that mentality, it still crept back every now and again.

_You've every right to be disappointed._

_But they're busy people with their own lives. They don't owe you anything._

He kicked at a pebble on the cobblestone street, watching it bounce against a lamppost. He was being stupid and petulant. Dorian would be there when he returned and they would have a nice evening. He removed the front door key from his pocket, another point of pride, and let himself in. Alexius's estate hadn't changed much over the years. Updated decorations, new carpets and paint. But it still felt familiar. He navigated his way through the dark, his eyes adjusting more quickly and efficiently than any human's, and headed for the dining room.

The doors were shut. Which was odd. Normally they were left open unless they were being cleaned by the servants. Paid servants, Fenris thought. Another step in the right direction of making Tevinter a free country. He hoped that Dorian hadn't been kept late, and promised to try to curb his disappointment if he was, and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

The lanterns burst into light, and Fenris startled, just barely keeping his lyrium brands under control. No danger, no danger here. Just a room full of… friends? He gaped, looking around. He'd only expected Dorian, but his family was there. Alexius and Fiona, Felix with his family and…

"Hawke?"

Hawke shrugged from his place at Anders' side, a little smirk on his lips. "Sorry for lying. Dorian told me to tell you that we couldn't make it."

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Dorian said, crossing the room to take Fenris's hand. "Well?"

Fenris pursed his lips together, unsure what to say. While there had been many celebrations in the last few years – name-days and weddings, political victories and even a handful of military ones – this was probably the most thoughtful thing anyone had done for him. And Dorian organized it all.

"Are you happy?" Dorian asked, crooking a finger under his chin.

"Yes," Fenris said quietly, and kissed him gently. "Yes. I am."


End file.
